Day of the Fairies Transcript
Here's the transcript for Day of the Fairies The episode begins at Fairy Land, ???, ???. Prince Aiden: ???, ???. Fairy Guard 1: ???, ???. Fairy Guard 2: ???, ???. ---- Alfina: ???, ???. (giggles) Prince Aiden: (chuckles) That's alright. ???, ???. Alfina: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Tulip the Fairy: Laverna? Laverna? I know you're here. Laverna? ???, ???. Laverna: You called, Tulip? Sorry I took so long. I was just putting together a little snack for us. Can I interest you in some buttercup milk and ambrosia? Tulip the Fairy: I'd prefer my freedom, thanks. Laverna (mimics): "I'd prefer my freedom, thanks." Ah, but people do get testy when they're lonely. A toast: to the end of your loneliness. Soon I'll bring you the company of all your fellow guardians. Won't that be nice? Then you'll all be together to watch me take over Fairy Land. Tulip the Fairy: You'll never take over Fairy Land. The fairies are all loyal to the Enchantress. Laverna: Oh, that's right! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait... I did think of that. Fungus! Fungus 1: Yes, your evilness? Fungus 2: Yes, your most vile wickedness? Laverna: Show our guest the merchandise. ???, ???. Laverna: Beautiful, isn't it? My formula. It has the amazing power to weaken every flying creature in Fairy Land. Those who breathe it become so weak that they start to lose the power to fly. Tulip the Fairy: But that's not possible! Laverna: Isn't it? ???, ???. ???, ???. Laverna: At this very moment, my minions are in all seven regions of Fairy Land. Little by little, the weakness will set in everywhere. Imagine. A whole land of fairies, weak, flightless and frightened. And who will be the only one who can help them? Not their beloved Enchantress and fairy guardians. Oh, no. (evil laugh) The only one to answer their desperate cries for help, the only one with an antidote to their sickness...will be me. ???, ???. Laverna: And all of Fairy Land will love me for it. So you might want to rethink that ambrosia. Since I'll soon be your queen, it'd be better for everyone if we all just got along. Don't you think? ???, ???. ???, ???. Stuart the Dragon: Wahoo! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Stuart the Dragon: (dizzy) ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Ooh! Careful you guys. We don't want to break this stuff before we get to Neserdnia. Tito: That's right, 'cause once me, Kyte and Sabine return this last sack of stolen loot, we will have officially put our thieving days behind us! Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sabine: Has you always lived in alternate reality? Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. ???, ???. It's not always easy being this good. Dalian: I can't wait to get my hands on a copper-plated alembic from the Neserdnian market! Do you have any idea how many poly-alchemical substration tests I'll be able to run? (beat) Tito: Anyone wanna switch seats with me? Lydia Tremaine: Definitely not. Sabine: No thanks. I'm good. Caleb Lightheart: Heh! We're happy to have you along, Dalian. ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Stuart the Dragon: (nervous chuckle) Sorry. Kyte: What is this? ???, ???. Kyte: I don't remember stealing it. Caleb Lightheart: Oh. Whatever it is it's beautiful. Lydia Tremaine: Very beautiful. The color of that necklace is so lovely. Sabine: And I bet it's pretty valuable. Dalian: Uh, gang, hi, hello, speaking of valuables we might wanna stow the loot. We're coming up on Deadman's Curve. Yeah, it's a hotbed of highway robbery. (owl hooting) ???, ???. Tito: Relax, D. Real thieves don't waste their time on here. It's mostly for hacks and knuckleheads. ???, ???. Dark Rose: Aha! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Who are you? Dark Rose: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dark Rose: ???, ???. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. You and what army? Dark Rose: ???, ???. ???, ???. (whistles) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Erika Hawkins: Who are you? Alfina: ???, ???. ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. ---- Prince Aiden: ???, ???. Goblin 1: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. ???, ???. Laverna: Honestly, Ruben, I can't tell you how happy I am you've stopped by. Which will it be: marigold muffins, or flower fluffernutters? Tulip the Fairy: The fluffernutters are really very good. ???, ???. Tulip the Fairy: Mm! (munches) What? Ruben: Whatever you're planning, the Enchantress will never let you get away with it. Laverna: Ah, right, the Enchantress. My dear, dear, sister. Eternal bond that joins me to my twin, show me my sister! ???, ???. Tulip the Fairy: (gasp) Enchantress! Laverna: Oh, please. Don't get your wings in a bunch. She's fine. Just very, very weak. Silly girl actually believed me when I swore I wanted to make peace. Never saw it coming when I slipped some of my formula in her buttercup milk. I guess she still has a soft spot for me. (blows kiss) ???, ???. Laverna: So, Ruben, you'd be wise to join Tulip and take advantage of my hospitality. After all, you'll be living under my rule for... oh, I don't know, say... forever? (evil laugh) ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ---- Prince Aiden: ???, ???. Fungus: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alfina: (gasp) Oh no! They've got Prince Aiden. Erika Hawkins: Is he a friend of yours? Alfina: ???, ???. Stuart the Dragon: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Laverna: Lesson time. Listen up. Once I have all seven guardians here... Ruben: Um... Laverna: Yes, Ruben? Ruben: Is that one supposed to be me? Because I'm much taller than any of the other guardians. Tulip the Fairy: It's true, he is. Laverna: Fine. ???, ???. Laverna: As I was saying... Ruben: Now I just look like a giraffe. Laverna: Enough! Fungus 1: Oh, Laverna... We've brought you a little something. Fungus 2: Yes. Laverna: Ah, Azura! Welcome, welcome. Join the party. Azura: Do you always keep your party guests captive, Laverna? Laverna: As a matter of fact, yes. I was about to explain how, once I kidnap all the guardians, I'll suck the power from the necklaces the Enchantress gave you and transfer those powers to me. ???, ???. Laverna: I will only ask once. Where is your necklace? Where is it?! Azura: I thought you said you'd only ask once. Laverna: Fungus! Fungus: Oh, er... Laverna: Where is her necklace?! Fungus: Hm? Necklace? No, no, no, no... I don't recall a necklace. No. Azura: That's because I rarely wear it. Blue clashes with my eyes. Laverna: You lie! Where is it?! Fungus: Oh, wait... I-l-I saw a necklace! It was a pretty blue one. Laverna: Where? Where did you see the necklace? Fungus: It was on that sleeping little fairy girl. Laverna: Excuse me? "Sleeping little fairy girl"? Fungus: Oh, she was just some useless fairy without wings. You know. No, er, actual wings on... on that one. Azura: Really, Laverna. A wingless fairy sleeping in my house? The very idea! Laverna: Quiet! Hm... A fairy without wings. A fairy without wings won't be affected by my formula. A fairy like that… A fairy like that could destroy everything! Fungus, find this wingless fairy! Use every creature at my disposal. Just find her and bring her to me! Immediately! Fungus: Uh, hi. Fungus here. Now, by "Fungus", do you mean me, or specifically... Laverna: All of you! Go! Now! ???, ???. ---- Stuart the Dragon: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dahlia: The main thing we have going for us: surprise. Laverna will never expect this bunch to come after her. Erika Hawkins: Then let's go! ???, ???. So, ???, ???. ???, ???. Laverna: Finally, we're all together. Imagine, in no time at all I'll have Azura's necklace and become your new queen. Azura: You think gathering our necklaces will make you queen? You have no way to take the power that's inside those gems. Laverna: Don't I? Nothing up my sleeve... Ta-da! Tulip the Fairy: Ooh! Azura: It's a crystal. Laverna: Not just any crystal. When placed in just the right spot... ???, ???. Azura: How exciting. Nothing happened. Everyone: (snickering) Laverna: Oh, nothing yet. ???, ???. Laverna: The six gems feel the presence of their sister. The wingless fairy is here. Bring her to me! ???, ???. Dahlia: When I left her service, Laverna had discovered a device that could suck the powers from the fairy guardians' necklaces and transfer them to herself. Erika Hawkins: How did it work? Dahlia: I'm not sure, exactly - she was still planning it when I left. But she was clear about its weakness. It plagued her that it wouldn't be perfect. She said the Union Point would always be fragile. Alfina: The Union Point? What does that mean? Dahlia: I don't know. I can only hope we'll know when we see it. ???, ???. Dahlia: There! That's Laverna's lair. Land behind that boulder. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Erika! Erika Hawkins: Guys! ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. Sabine: ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Hey! What about me? Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alfina: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Who's that? Erika Hawkins: Her name's Alfina. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian: No! Rico! ???, ???. Fungus: Huh? Stuart the Dragon: Ha! ???, ???. Rico: (blows a raspberry) ???, ???. Fungus: ???, ???. ???, ???. Dalian: Aw! We're doomed. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: You guys, wait! Wait, wait! This is part of Erika's plan. Gang: (cheering) Lydia Tremaine: Hooray! We're saved! ???, ???. ---- Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. Fungus 1: ???, ???. ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: No! ???, ???. ???, ???. Sabine: Nice shot, Caleb! Caleb Lightheart: I gotta admit that was pretty close. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Laverna: The cage and the chains are enchanted. You won't be able to break them. Alfina: Let our friends go, Laverna! They don't have anything you want! Laverna: Not true. They have your love. I'll be happy to let them go... if you give me Azura's necklace. Alfina: Never! ???, ???. Laverna: (gasps) Interesting. You have the light shine in your eye. Some would say that makes you no ordinary fairy. Actually, you're a lot like me. Alfina: I'm nothing like you. Laverna: Of course you are. You're special, but you're not treated that way, are you? You're laughed at. You're told you don't fit in. And why? Just because you're a little different from everyone else. I know how that feels. And I can change it. Alfina: You can? Laverna: Power of the gems in my possession, show this fairy her future with me! ???, ???. Alfina: (gasp) Wings! Laverna: You'll have them, if you join me. I know what it's like to feel different all your life. It's not fair. Together, we can both have what we've always wanted. I'll claim my birthright as ruler of Fairy Land, and you'll have the wings you deserve. Everything in your little world will be just the way you remember it. Alfina: Everything in my little world... Prince Aiden: Don't listen to her, Alfina. It's a trick! Laverna: Now, all you have to do is put Azura's necklace around her neck and you'll get everything you've ever wanted. ???, ???. Laverna: Yes, Alfina. ???, ???. ???, ???. Prince Aiden: Alfina! Don't do it! ???, ???. Laverna: Yes! You're so close. ???, ???. Laverna: So close to everything you've always wanted. Alfina: Everything I've always wanted... Laverna: Your whole little world will be perfect. Alfina: My whole little world... ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: Alfina! Don't! Azura: Try to wake up, Alfina! ???, ???. Azura: No! Laverna, you can't do this! Laverna: (evil laugh) ???, ???. Laverna: Yes! Yes! YES! ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: For the friends you haven't met, Alfina. ???, ???. ???, ???. Alfina: The Union Point! Laverna: Yes! ???, ???. Alfina: I don't need your wings, Laverna! ???, ???. Laverna: No! ???, ???. Fluff: (whimpers) ???, ???. Laverna: Arhh! No! No! ???, ???. ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: Caleb! Caleb Lightheart: Erika! ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Erika Hawkins: ???, ???. The cage started to glow again, then Lydia came out second. Lydia Tremaine: ???, ???. Then, Tito, Kyte, Sabine and Dalian came out last. And the guardians were free from, ???, ???. Azura: I knew you could do it. Fluff: Alfina! ???, ???. Alfina: (laughs) Everyone: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???.